


Guitar Lessons

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While your normal guitar instructor is on vacation, Jai Courtney fills in for him and the two of you hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KieraKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraKay/gifts).



> This was a request from a follower that wanted some fluffy Jai and for me to incorporate guitar lessons into the mix. So this is my interpretation of that request. 
> 
> I do not personally know Jai Courtney (I wish!) and therefore this has all been made up by me.

You hurried through the Recreation building with your guitar in tow. Naturally, you were running late and if lessons were with Rob this week, you could have just shot him a text but he was off traipsing through some Costa Rican jungle on vacation. He had mentioned that a few friends would be filling in for him while he was gone on his 3 week adventure. You breathe a sigh of relief when you reach the multipurpose room and softy knock before opening the door. You are taken aback by the large attractive man that stands upon your arrival. 

He offers a killer smile. "Hi, you must be Y/N."

You nod relishing in his deep voice and Australian accent. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was traffic on Hwy 2 and I had no way to reach you."

"When isn't there traffic on 2?" He asked with a chuckle. "No worries. Let's get started." 

Smiling you open your case retrieving your guitar. You turn to the man asking, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Yeah, that might help. I'm Jai." He extends a hand out for a shake. You gingerly accept noting how large his hand was compared to yours. His name jogs your memory and you realize you’ve seen him in several movies. You are suddenly impressed that Rob has such cool friends. 

Jai settles into his chair with guitar in hand. "So Rob tells me you're learning An Exercise In Lyrical Ambiguity by LOSCAP. That’s an interesting choice. What made you choose that song?"

"I know its lame but to surprise my boyfriend. It's one of his favorite songs." You can feel your cheeks blush with your confession. An unnamed emotion briefly flashes across Jai's face. 

"No, not at all. It's sweet." He quickly answers and then proceeds, "Show me what you have so far." 

Nodding, you begin playing from the top. The rest of the lesson went quickly with Jai offering tips and suggestions. 

"Y/N, I think you've almost got it. Just keep working on it and we'll see where you are next week?" 

"Thanks Jai!" You call before closing your case and heading out the door.  
_____________________  
Having spent the remainder of the week practicing on your guitar, you were excited to show Jai your progress. The day seemed to crawl by as you anxiously watched the time. 

At the end of the day you hurried home to quickly eat and a change of clothes before your lesson. 

"You made it on time!" Jai cheekily greets you.

You grin in response. "Well I’ve only had to sit in traffic since I left work so I wouldn't keep you waiting master." 

He smugly nodded. 

"I worked on it all week and I don't want to jinx it but it feels good!" 

Jai rubs his hands together as you sit down with your guitar ready to play. With a deep breath you start playing, nervously biting the inside of your cheek as you progress through the song to the end. 

The long audible pause is torture until he slowly starts clapping "Y/N! That's brilliant! You've got it. We can close up shop and head home." He squeezes your shoulder. 

You smile and stomp your feet in excitement. "Really?!" A small squeal escapes and you sheepishly look over at Jai. 

His laughter fills the room. "That was cute." 

“Stop. I’m embarrassed enough.” You reply and he laughs again. You can’t help but smile at his infectious laughter. 

“So since we still have like 45 minutes left of my session and you better believe that I’d like my money’s worth, would you be interested in a jam session?” You ask with a cheesy grin. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jai states before picking up his guitar and strums a few notes before asking, “Got any requests?” 

The two of you lose track of time playing guitar, singing, and trading stories in the multipurpose room. It's not until the janitor knocks on the door that you realize the time. Quickly packing up and gathering your belongings as you head to the door. Jai apologizes to the janitor before holding the door open for you and walking you to the parking lot. 

“That was awesome.” He declares as you stop by your car. 

Smiling back at him you admit, “Yeah, it was fun. I hope the janitor isn’t too mad.” 

“Nah, he’ll be fine. I can’t say I’ve ever shut down a Recreation Center before.” He says with a laugh. 

Tapping a finger to your chin, “That’s a first for me as well.” 

“Well I look forward to seeing you next week and I can’t wait to hear how much he likes it.” 

“Thanks again… for everything.” You say before getting into your car to leave.   
__________________  
"So I've been dying to know. What did your boyfriend think?" Jai curiously asks. 

“Oh, um…he broke up with me.” You say while studying your hands. 

“What?!” Jai drags out and rushes to sit by you. Wrapping his arm around your shoulders he asks, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No…yes…I don’t know.” You confess in frustration. 

Jai squeezes your shoulders and places a kiss on your temple. Your heart rate speeds up and you close your eyes thinking, ‘Calm down, Y/N. He’s just being friendly and he didn’t mean anything by it.’   
When you open your eyes, Jai is studying your face. You quickly look away. 

“He said that he felt I wasn’t into this relationship. Mind you, it was after I had played him the song.” 

“I’m sorry but he sounds like a moron.” Jai quips. 

Shaking your head no, “It’s not like we’ve been together for years. It was only like 7 months but he was right.” 

You stand up and walk to the middle of the room, turning around as Jai’s inquisitive gaze finds you. 

Furrowing his brows together, “What do you mean, love?” 

“I developed feelings for someone else and I didn’t want to admit it.” You look down at your feet before thinking, ‘Because there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell you would feel the same way about me.’ 

You look up to see Jai stand and rake his hands down his face. He slowly walks towards you stopping close enough where you can feel his breath on your skin. You look up and catch his blue eyes studying you. 

His hand comes up and cradles your face. “Y/N, I feel the same way.” 

Your eyes widen in surprise at Jai’s confession. A small smirk spreads across his face as he leans down and presses his lips to yours in slow and passionate kiss. When he parts, you swear your heart is in your throat. 

You watch him lace his hands into yours before asking, “Do you want to get out of here and go anywhere else.” 

“Are you asking me out?” You reply still in shock. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

A small giggle escapes your lips which cause a huge smile to spread across his. 

Nodding, “Yes, I’d like that.” 

“Great. I know this amazing coffee shop up the street.” He says while grabbing his guitar and leading you out the door.


End file.
